


Falling for the homunculus

by SpiritofGuilt



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, POV First Person, out of character(ish?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofGuilt/pseuds/SpiritofGuilt
Summary: We have 3 sins. Problem is, 1 loves the 2. How he'll figure it out is far beyond him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any set of words inbetween -example- is written straight outta Envy's note.
> 
> FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Square Enix/Gangan Comic Enix (I looked up who owns it, ok?)

-Where do I begin? Better question, how do I begin? To be in quite a state, between two women I've somehow fell for, going from some lazy jerk that sits around lifelessly when nothing's going on, to-

*Envy's P.O.V*

That's all I could think of as of what to write my petty little journal Wrath stupidly bought me. According to the brat, he bought it as a excuse to make me, and I quote, "do something different" than all that I even give a sh*t about. What other different shit? Simple; everytime I get a day off, I get to do the following: A. relax B. annoy the others for no reason C. watch my one or two women go on about their lives or D. Terrorize Wrath for all I want. curious about C? The two "women" are... Lust... and Sloth.

Oh, how I'm in a state at the moment when it comes to both of them. Lust, the embodiment of love, and Sloth, the self proclaimed "mother" of Wrath. These two had everything: A kind heart (I guess...), doing 50% everything for me, a gorgeous slender body, perfect cup sizes... I'm getting far ahead of myself. Then again, if I had the perfect chance to score with them, then I would. That's right, laying in be-

"EEENNNVVVYYY!!" Shit. My head-back-to-sleep-while-you-can plan was alright until I heard that brat yell for me. Damn him for what he done towards me right this minute, screaming for a Palm Tree to get off his ass for me. "Ennvyyy, get uuuppp!" I heard him whine as I got up and drowsily walk toward to his room, seeing his little face for the god knows how many times time.

"What..." I grumbled.

He then facepalmed, looking back at me moodily. "You're supposed to tell me good morning like Mommy always does."

"So what?" I stated. "That's her way of waking your ass up, so I suggest you not worry about how you're supposed to wake up every day. Especially when you risk waking the others up by yelling loudly!"

"Well Mommy doesn't mind it if I do that, so if I wake her up by yelling, then she's not annoyed by it!" He argued, balling up a fist.

"I suggest you put your fist down, you good-for-nothing..." He immediately fell right back to sleep like he was gotten on to by his own parents... if he had any. Seriously tough, I'd expect my work to be done when I leave his room (which I did) and head back to bed. Halfway through that I had bumped into his own 'mother' Sloth, who was looking at me like I done something completely stupid. "Morning." I clearly said.

"I heard what was going on in there..." Sloth coldly said, folding her arms. "Explain yourself, Envy."

"He deserved it! Who in their right minds screams for their parents in the morning when we have other homunculus sleeping?!" There. Simple as that.

"He's just a kid."

"I wouldn't give a shit if he was... uh... t-that hunk of armor that's around the pipsqueak!" She sighed and shook her head at me.

"Here..." She grabbed my arm and took me straight into the kitchen, handing me a entire buffet of breakfast. I lick my lips and gave her a sly wink, thinking that she actually does make good breakfast, yet it was a damn shame when she simply said "No."

"Since you wanna be Mr. Jackass today, I should make sure you do my work around here. I want you to go give this to Lust, It's her breakfast." She ordered. I shrugged her off and took the food with me, walking the huge pile of food that even Gluttony would fight for if you betted it on him. As I walked toward her room, I stopped halfway, right in front of Greed's room, looking in to see his assortment of body spray, ranging from parties to dates to jobs, you name it. And thank heavens he was still knocked out, because I sneaked in and sprayed a bit of everything on my body. Let's see what ol' Lust says about my fresh smelling body, and my 'cooking'...


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to get to Lust without dealing with Wrath nor Sloth, thank god. It was pretty strange seeing Sloth shoo me off quicker than she normally does. Then again, I didn't really mind it, considering I get to somehow luckily give Lust her breakfast. 'Maybe she wants to tease me and my little crush on her... or she just wants me outta her sight.' That's all I could think of; She might've seen me look at Lust for longer than usual and decided to use that as a teasingly dumb excuse to poke fun of Me and Lust. I walked in with the tray of food and stood in front of her bed, patiently waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning Lust..." My "calm and loving" voice is what I hardly ever used any time of day. Yet no reply came out.

"Lust. Wake up." I said it again. Still nothing. I shook her lightly, trying to see if that would work, and you know what? It did... NOT!

"WAKE UP!" I yelled. Most of the time it'd worked, but this time... how in the fuck it didn't was beyond me. I walked over to the other side and looked to see if her eyes were opened. She turned over to the other side and dug her face deeper into her pillow. I placed the food on her night stand and thrown the covers off her, only to see her in the bare nude, fingering herself like crazy. But then again, she IS the sin of lust, so it wouldn't be too obvious. I looked at her, frozen stiff (counting my dick) in shock and awe of a sight.

She sat up and noticed me just standing there like I just saw the Pipsqueak kill Wrath in front of my eyes. (A/N: I... apologize for that one. (dafuq is wrong with me...))

"Good Morning..." Lust said, looking straight at my hard on. I started to blush and embarrassingly stepped backwards, which is something I'd barely done. "Staaayy..." She commanded, which I did. "Good boy..." She bent down and slowly brought my shorts down to my legs, smirking at my cock. She stroked her thumb over the tip of it, licking her lips hornily. "Envy... I know it's you, but I don't really care. I'm going to give you something that should put a little smile on your face." 

"Hell yeah you are." I didn't even knew this would've happened; A homunculus I have had hots for bending head over heels for me and giving me a blowjob. She started to slowly suck my member, placing her free hand on my balls and ghostly tracing her fingers around them. My breath started to get more hotter at the moment, making me place my hand on her head and pushing on it lightly. "Go deeper... if you... oh my god... must.... because... aah... I don't care..." 

She must've listened, but she brought my dick out of her mouth and looked up to me. "You feel so tense, Envy... cum on my face, please." Lust asked, stroking me. I signaled her to move her hand and started to jerk off. I was almost at my climax, which she could tell because I was bending backwards like I was going to rest my back on a wall.

"Open... Wide!" I barked as I came all over her face. I shot my own seeds over her face, with some dripping into her mouth.

*Sloth's P.O.V*

I must've heard some commotion going on in Lust's room. 'Probably just a argument...' I thought as I resumed back to my breakfast. Before I could even take a bite, I kept hearing things, things that were interrupting the news I was reading. 

"What's going on..." I muttered as I got up and marched straight to the noise. It was apparently coming straight out of Lust room, but the first thing I had to do was to check on Wrath. I slowly and quietly crept his door open, noticing he was simply on his bed, playing with his little... Oh what does he call that game he sees... Animal Crossing(?) toys.

"Save me, stranger! I'm being attacked by lava scorpions!" Wrath said, in his little pretend world of toys. I smiled and closed the door back, walking right back to Lust room, only to notice Ludt and Envy... just about to do the most unpredictable thing they have ever done in front of me right before they stopped and noticed me.

"What... the fuck... are YOU TWO DOING?!"


	3. Chapter 3

*Sloth's P.O.V*

"I-I-It's not what it looks like! I-I swear!" Envy stutteringly defended. He was just nearly about to have his first time with Lust, somebody I couldn't EXPECT him to do something like that with. I walked slowly towards to a still smirking Lust and shoved Envy out of the way, pulling Lust back up. "Explain this."

"Oh come on, I was just playing with him." Lust answered. I slapped her in the face.

"I want a real answer, you son of a bitch!" I snapped. She did the same. "Slap one and she slaps back." I got up and turned to Envy. "I'll deal with you later slut, but until then, how about YOU answer my question!"

He simply looked at me dumbfounded. "I did what you told me to do: Send m- I mean, your cooking up to her room!" He answered. I knew he must've been hiding something, and I was determined to get it out. "Envy; Tell me the truth, NOW." I saw him starting to scratch his head in confusion, trying to figure out what to say. "Fine! She sucked my dick, I deodorized my body and this is how it happened! IS THAT MUCH TO ASK?!" Perfect. Just what I wanted to hear.

"Just leave the poor homunculus alone, Sloth." Lust said, getting up. I stared at her and grunted, storming out of the room. 'Damn her f- no, damn HIM for that!' I thought as I went back to sit down. Just to see Envy nearly get inbetween her legs is just ludicrous. Sure, I wouldn't mind that, but it would come to my mind. Either Lust is using Envy for something, or Envy's just trying to make me jealous... like he would do that. I'm just gonna have to see to find out.

*Envy's P.O.V.*

"Well, um... Sorry?" I apologized (which I wouldn't do most of the time.) Lust simply crawled over to me like a cat and pecked me on my collarbone. 'I'll take it as a yes.'

"It's ok, Envy. She's just not wanting to face the fact that you're too sexy to be part of us." Lust cooed. "Don't you worry about it..." She made me lie down on my back, looking up at her heavenly tits. She hopped onto me while I raced my hand around her waist, moving them upwards to her luscious globes. "Good girl..." I said as I traced my fingers around her nipples. "You know I am." She purred. I wasn't expecting this to happen in the morning, but here I am, making love with a homunculus I've fallen for.

"Y'know Lust... I've had hots for you." I softly said as I ran my hands down her back, sitting up to nibble on her neck. With my hands ghostly moving around her ass, I got up onto my knees and planted my lips onto her with my tongue swirling around hers. 'fuck... I'd never expect her to be this good.' I stupidly thought because hey, like I said a million times before, she is Lust. "So you love me don't you?" Lust asked as we parted, in which I nodded in union.

She lied me down with my slowly growing erection in hand. "It'd be time I now go ahead and make you a man, Envy." She said as she align my now erect cock with her shaved womanhood. She slowly inserted it and started to slowly move up and down in a rythmic pace, rolling her tongue out and moaning. "First time with one must've been chosen right." I chuckled, making her smile. I gently grabbed onto her hips and begun manually thrusting in her pussy, just to make myself look less lazy. "Envy... uhh... I love you... aah..." Lust moaned as she dug her nails into me. 'Score!' I thought.

"I love you... shit!" my eyes widen. "Dammit, I forgot a co-" My mouth was covered by Lust, who just simply smirked.

"It's ok. I won't get pregnant." She insisted, which settled me down. "Aah... Envy... You can cum in me..." She cried in pleasure. I nodded in agreement, since it was up to her (or me, whichever I'd preferred.)

"Ok... THEN...!" I moaned her name in ecstasy as we both hit our climax. We hanged onto each other as I fell onto Lust's bed and hugged her. "That... was pretty damn good." I said.

"You're right... Should we do this again... tonight?" Lust asked, looking deep into me. "It's up to you, sexy." I replied as I got up and got redressed alongside with her. We both walked out the door hand in hand, with me resting my head on her shoulder as she walked. "Cutie." She teased.


End file.
